Happy Birthday Prom!
by Talliya
Summary: Prompto is turning 16, and his best friend has the perfect gift for him.


_**I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit. For Prompto's 25Oct2018 birthday.**_

Noctis had ended up having to ask Prompto's father, a Glaive named Nyx Ulric, when Prompto's birthday was. The blonde kept telling him it didn't matter, it was just another day. Nyx had sighed and shaken his head when Noctis told him that, it was just like Prompto to say that, even though Nyx knew his kiddo would love to do something fun for his birthday. Learning he still had several months before his best friend's birthday however, Noctis set his plan in motion.

He knew that Nyx was teaching Prompto how to shoot a gun, so he commissioned a pair of pistols from the Lucian Royal Arms Maker, the woman's title always kind of intimidated him. She was super nice though, and asked if the pistols were for the Crownsguard, Kingsglaive or personal use. Embarrassed, Noctis had explained that he wanted them for his best friend, and that he'd be paying with his own money, and not the Crowns.

She had smiled at him and nodded in understanding, pulling out some forms for him to fill out. That done, she asked him dozens of questions about the look, material, anything fancy he wanted done with it. It wound up being made of a goldish silvery metal that wasn't too heavy, had chocobos and Prompto's initials engraved on the grips, and could fire several different types of ammo. The last capability was because the Arms Maker decided she would use some of the Magitek technology they'd learned to make it happen. Noctis was super excited about them, and really hoped that Prompto would like them. He honestly hoped the blonde would use them. Noctis would feel a lot better if Prompto had protection on him at all times.

Now it was Prompto's 16th birthday, and Noctis simply randomly - or so it seemed - showed up at Prompto's house with a wrapped box in his hands and a bright smile on his face.

When the door opened after his knock, Prompto's blue eyes widened at seeing him standing there. "Noct? Dude, what are you doing here?"

Noctis scoffed, "It's my best friend's birthday. Where else would I be, but with him?"

Prompto gave him a strange look, but Nyx's voice from inside the house forestalled anything else they could have said. "Prompto, are you going to make his Highness stand outside all day, or are you going to invite him in?"

Prompto blushed scarlet and gestured Noctis into the house. Noctis smiled at him and headed inside, slipping his shoes off at the door before purposely heading towards the living room, where he assumed Nyx's voice had come from. He could tell that Prompto was following just behind him, but he made no effort to conceal their plan when Nyx grinned up at him, "Glad you could make it Highness."

Noctis walked over and hi-fived the Glaive, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it. Thanks for letting me know when you guys got back home. And, really, just Noctis is fine."

He set his gift on the table and turned to Prompto who was giving his father accusatory looks. Noctis shook his head and walked the few steps to him and gave him a quick hug. "Happy birthday Prompto."

Prompto awkwardly hugged him back, "I... uh, yeah. Thanks man." He blushed a deeper red and glanced down at the present on the table, "You know you didn't have to do this right?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Yes I did. You did stuff for me on my birthday, it's only fair."

The look on Prompto's face said that he didn't think it was, that somehow Prompto was less important. Noctis bit his lip and gestured to the gift, "Open it. I, um... I hope you like them."

Prompto took a deep breath and sat down on the couch in front of the gift on the table and reached for it. "Huh, heavier than I'd thought it would be from the size."

He quickly unwrapped it and opened the box, finding two cloth wrapped bundles. He carefully picked one up and unwrapped it, his eyes going wider than when he'd found Noctis at his door. He reverently cradled the gun in his hands and looked up at Noctis, "This... is for me?"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. You need to be able to protect yourself, and you told me Nyx was teaching you to shoot. So, I figured I'd get you your own guns."

"'Guns'. Plural?" He flipped the cloth over on the other, a twin to the one in his hands, "Oh wow." He sat there seemingly stunned for a moment before looking back up at Noctis. "Seriously dude, this is like, way too much. Where'd you buy these?"

Noctis swallowed hard and ducked his head, "I, um, I had them commissioned."

"C-commissioned?" Prompto seemed unable to get anything else out, Nyx in contrast was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, after I had to ask your Dad when your birthday was because a certain blonde who shall remain nameless wouldn't tell me himself. I commissioned the Lucian Royal Arms Maker to make them. I helped her design them and everything. So, um, you're not allowed to try and 'take them back'."

"Fuck." The word was drawn out and finally had Nyx laughing. Prompto simply glared at his father before running his fingers over the guns, finally noticing the engravings. "Oh, holy shit, Noct! Really?!"

Noctis flinched, was it too much?

Prompto put the gun back down gently with its mate and launched himself at Noctis, knocking them both to the floor as he hugged him tight. "My guns have chocobos on them!"

Noctis laughed as he realized Prompto was just happy and excited, and not angry with him over it. "Yeah, well, you like chocobos."

Prompto sat back up, looking down at Noctis with a happy grin. "Thanks Noct. I love them!"

Noctis beamed, "Good, I'm glad. I'll be sure to tell Amelia that you like them."

"It's a fine gift Prince Noctis, I'll make sure he learns how to use them properly." Nyx smiled at them, "Would you like to stay for dinner and cake?"

Noctis grinned, again with the titles, "If it's okay with Prompto, I'd love to stay."

Prompto rolled his eyes and bounced lightly where he sat on Noctis' middle, "Of course you can stay dude."

Noctis winced at the bounce, but nodded his head, taking Prompto's hand when the blonde got up, and stood beside him. He was really happy that Prompto liked his gift. "Um, I didn't get any ammo or anything. There should be a letter inside detailing how to clean it properly and such. It's outfitted with magiteck tech so it can fire several different kinds."

Both Nyx and Prompto's eyes bugged out at that and they looked down at the pistols again. Noctis had to laugh. "The types of ammo it can take should be listed as well."

Prompto rummaged around until he found the paper and glanced over it. "Wow. Man, this is gonna be so fun to use! Thank you Noct!"

Noctis blushed when Prompto leaned over and kissed his cheek. Nyx cut through the moment with a clap of his hands however, "Alright, let's eat!"

With that he herded them into the kitchen/dining room and went about serving dinner. Afterwards they sang 'Happy Birthday' and had cake, with Noctis avidly watching Prompto silently make a wish and blow out his candles. He hoped the next year of life was good for his best friend, and that whatever his wish was, came true.


End file.
